


The Flash of lightning

by Eternalflameforeverburns



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalflameforeverburns/pseuds/Eternalflameforeverburns
Relationships: Barry Allen/Mick Rory/Leonard Snart, Eddie Thawne/Iris West, Felicity Smoak & Caitlin Snow, Henry Allen & Joe West
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	The Flash of lightning

She still remembered her mother's death as if it had been yesterday. Her father hadn't done it. She knew it. She refused to believe Henry Allen could take another's life. Especially someone he'd been in love with. She remembered seeing bright lights around her mother and then she was dead and then Barrie had been on the street, as if by magic. She didn't understand it, then again she didn't understand anything regarding that night. She just knew one thing.

Her father had not killed her mother.  
Regardless of what the police thought.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
22 Years Later   
Barrie Allen darted through the streets of the city, coffee cup in one hand and her bag in the other. She almost ran into her adoptive father as she approached the crime scene.

''What's the excuse this time?''  
She inwardly groaned as she heard her bosses's voice.She had never been good with time keeping. She had never been, well.. fast. In the past she'd always been caught by bullies and criminals. 

''She was running an errand for me.'' 

Barrie breathed a deep sigh of relief as Joe got her out of trouble, yet again. 

''Barrie did you get me what I asked for?''

Barrie swallowed slightly as she handed him her almost empty coffee cup.

''I..got thirsty.''

She muttered, quickly moving over to the tracks the getaway car had made. Her mind working out the length and the width.

''Getaway car's a mustang shelby gt500.   
Shelby's have a rear super-wide tire   
Specific to that model.   
12 inches with an asymmetrical tread.   
And there's something else. ''

She moved over to the men standing behind her, taking a pen from one of them and scooping up some of the matter that had been left on the remains of the tires. 

'Fecal excrement.   
Animal, I'd guess.'' 

She took a guess and put the pen into a bag, cursing herself for not thinking when one of the men revealed the pen had been a gift from his late father.

''Sorry..''

She groaned slightly, feeling guilty.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
''Babe!''

Barrie's attention was taken off the work she had been doing as she spotted her best friend Iris running over to her. 

''I brought you food!'' 

''Mwah.''

Barrie pecked Iris's lips and the two women giggled as Iris set a bag of food down beside her. Perfect. Fast food, just what she had been craving.

''None of that, not while you're living under my roof.'' Joe laughed as he made his way in. ''You two still going to S.T.A.R Labs tonight?'' 

The girls both nodded, leaning against each other. 

''We need to get new outfits.'' Iris giggled, a grin going over her lips. Barrie groaned, she hated shopping but it seemed to make Iris happy. ''Why's this night so important anyway?'' She asked, yawning slightly as she popped a fry into her mouth.

''Harrison wells' work in quantum theory is light-years ahead of anything they're doing at cern.'' 

Barrie's eyes lit up slightly, judging by the look on Iris's face she gathered her adoptive sibling had no idea what she was talking about, so she continued. ''From the particle accelerator. It's a whole new way of looking at physics. It will literally change the way that we think about everything. ''

''Yep, she needs to date.'' Iris laughed slightly, hugging her best friend and stealing another fry before grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the door.

''Save me.'' Barrie mouthed at Joe who just laughed and shook his head. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hours later they were walking towards S T A R labs, Barry was wearing a red dress with a black leather jacket and jewelry that Iris had forced her into getting. Looking like this wasn't really her style.

Two men catcalled at her as she walked and she couldn't stop the small redness that went over her cheeks as she heard it. Well, it was nice to be appreciated, even in that sort of way.

Soon enough the presentation began, she couldn't help grinning as she noticed Harrison wells. He was definitely a favorite of hers, she'd read his book and followed his work closely, he truly was a genius. Moments went by and then she heard Iris scream, someone had taken her bag. 

Barrie chased after them, kicking off her heels as she went, they just slowed her down. 

She found herself in an alley way, noticing the man up ahead she went to try and get it back but felt him push her hard, then she heard a crash. The two men from earlier had joined her in the alley way and had knocked him out onto a bin.

''Here.''

The larger of the two held out the bag.

''Word of advice.'' The other said. ''Don't take on someone bigger than you, never works without a clear plan.''

''Thanks..'' Barrie muttered, taking the bag and making her way quickly back to Iris. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
''So you managed to get her bag?'' Joe laughed slightly as he put his arms around his daughters about an hour later after they'd told him the whole story.

''I had help.'' Barrie flushed slightly, feeling a little embarrassed. 

''Didn't sound like you.'' Joe laughed again, playfully nudging her. 

Barrie rolled her eyes, noticing a blonde man near his desk she blinked for a moment. 

''Who's that?''

''Detective pretty boy.'' Joe rolled his eyes, making his way over to him and leaving the two girls alone by themselves.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Another hour passed and now Barrie was alone by herself. She had been working in her lab for about now, heels off, makeup starting to run a little but she didn't care in the least, when she was working nothing else mattered.

For a moment she glanced over at the case board she was working on. For her father's case. Henry Allen. She sighed, wondering if she would ever be able to free him and that was when the sky turned red, then purple, then golden. She felt it before she saw it. Glass shattered everywhere and she was unconscious, her eyes having gone a bright golden. Kinda like lighting.

A lightning Flash.


End file.
